Some memory devices send write commands (e.g., program commands) only after earlier write commands are completed. That is, write commands are typically sent and completed in series, one by one, even though it can take the same amount of time to perform multiple write commands in parallel or at the same time.
Further, after completing each write command, contemporary memory devices perform garbage collection (GC) operations to ensure that memory space is available in a memory device for future write commands. As such, GC operations are often performed on a memory device when the memory device includes sufficient available memory space for servicing future write commands. Accordingly, because contemporary memory devices perform write commands in series and perform GC operations more often than may be necessary, contemporary memory devices are not as efficient as they otherwise could be.